This invention relates to dishwashing machines of the type used in households and small restaurants having upper and lower racks within which are arranged articles to be washed. Ordinarily the lower rack is loaded with larger size plates, pots and pans, and the like, and the upper rack is particularly designed to carry the smaller dishes, cups and glassware. Such dishwashing machines normally have one or more spray arms which rotate on a horizontal plane having orifices or jets which spray the washing and rinsing liquid upwardly and/or downwardly against the dishes in the racks thereabove or therebelow depending on the location of the arm itself. One or more of these orifices or jets may be positioned so that the water streams issuing therefrom cause the spray arm itself to rotate thereby achieving maximum coverage of the dishes by the washing liquid.
One of the problems associated with these hollow elongated spray arms has been the blockage of the spray orifices or nozzles with long slender objects such as toothpicks, matches, pieces of bone, plastic and other debris which is washed from the dishes placed within the washer. When these orifices become clogged or blocked the effectiveness of the spray arm is reduced. In most cases the spray arms are not capable of being disassembled so as to remove any debris which may be trapped therein.